Venus of the Hardsell
'Venus of the Hardsell' is the only single that Mucous Membrane, John Constantine's punk band, ever released. It was written by John and Gary Lester and released in 1978, by 'Snot Music record label. The lyrics and video for the song were printed in Hellblazer Annual 1, written by Jamie Delano with art by Dean Motter. In 2006, fans of Hellblazer (including Spiderlegs , a poster on the fan forum Straight to Hell) created a rough version of the song. Upon hearing the song, Jamie Delano remarked, 'Thanks for the MP3 . I enjoyed the rendition. Very authentic late 'seventies atmosphere. Almost made me nostalgic.' http://hellblazer.ipbhost.com/index.php?showtopic=51&st=1120 Another user on the'' Straight to Hell'' forum, Slinker , made a YouTube video of the song from the images Dean Motter drew for the video in the Hellblazer Annual 1. Lyrics thumb|alt=John Constantine singing into a microphone|John Constantine from the 'Venus of the Hardsell' video Love, adventure death and glory The short goodbye The whispered story One last glance at the chameleon dance And into the dark across the park I ain't no mark for the Venus of the Hardsell (Say it) I ain't no mark for the Venus of the Hardsell Saints and sinners, new beginners Lipstick traces and TV dinners Cigarsmoke bars and expensive new cars The acapulco dive and the media jive They all survive for the Venus of the Hardsell (Know it) They all survive for the Venus of the Hardsell Empty graves and shallow heads Shallow smiles and empty beds Betta get a room without a view Sail out of sight of land Momma won't like it but you should Travel with a roughneck crew Listen out for all that's said Just worry when the hounds aren't fed (Gotta) Worry when the hounds aren't fed thumb|alt=A rocket flying to the moon with images of Venus on either side|Still from the 'Venus of the Hardsell' video 'Cos one mutt yaps and the pack starts baying Blood for the gods it's cheaper than praying Soldier-boys die but Superman still flies Violent days - it's a permanent craze It never pays to love the Venus of the Hardsell (Leave it) Don't screw around with the Venus of the Hardsell There're new uniforms at the church bazaar Fanatics got the rising star Thin dark streets ring with marching men's feet Past the billboard bride troops the national pride It's all supplied by the Venus of the Hardsell (Fuck it!) It's all supplied by the Venus of the Hardsell Nixon's names left on the moon Where Apollo's masons called the tune To cast their influence from above And damn all lunacy and love You know they made her the Venus of the Hardsell (Raped her) You know they made her the Venus of the Hardsell They're winning momma and it's getting dark D'you think there's time to build an ark? Tomorrow's a fiction, yesterday's a lie I had a friend stuck his works in his eye Perhaps he'll die? I wonder why we don't cry for the Venus of the Hardsell Don't sigh for the Venus of the Hardsell Don't lie for the Venus of the Hardsell Don't die for the Venus of the Hardsell Free her and live Category:Objects and concepts Category:Groups Category:Media